


【撒隆】初夜

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 原著背景，风太的2020年生贺 兼 同盟 第一章番外PWP
Relationships: SagaxKanon - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【撒隆】初夜

【加隆看着他，目光平静，脸上有酒后的一点点湿润红色，唇上要更深。  
撒加搂住他吻了上去，以捕捉般的姿势：  
“我爱你。”  
他明白无误地说道。】

撒加搂住他吻了上去，唇齿在加隆的嘴唇上辗转、摩挲，在加隆触感柔软的唇上品尝到刚才的葡萄酒香气。加隆不由自主地回应他，忽然感到一阵口干舌燥的焦渴。或许因为刚才那几杯酒喝得实在太快，又或许因为，撒加的吻实在太过温柔。

那个吻结束以后，加隆什么也没说，只是一根根地解开衣服上的系带，从最上面的那个结到最下面的那个结，敞开的衣领间可以看到线条流畅的锁骨和若隐若现的胸口。撒加微笑地看着他，同样不说话，也始终没有移开过半点目光。  
加隆微微动了一下肩膀，让半边衣服掉落下去。他故作气恼地看着撒加问：“教皇大人，你到底在等什么？”  
撒加便笑着回答：“等你忍不住来邀请我啊，我的海龙将军。”  
他伸出手扯住那件衣服的下摆，将它从对方身上脱下，再随手抛到一边。他的眼神从锁骨滑向胸口上的伤痕和肌肉紧致的小腹，他的手揽住加隆的腰，将他拉近自己，清晰地感觉到一缕不自禁的颤抖。  
他们已经近在咫尺。加隆的手也揽在撒加的腰上，又从那里不安分地往下滑。他凑近兄长耳边，声音里带着些促狭的笑意：“我记得你这座教皇厅有间相当不错的浴室。”

他们在走向浴室的路上打开了更多的酒，又脱掉了更多的衣服。迈进热水时他们早就像刚刚出生的时候一样赤裸，甚至连皮肤上都沾染着葡萄酒的痕迹。浓醇的酒香与氤氲的蒸汽相互融合，再通过每一个毛孔渗进身体，带着纵欲的芳香诱惑流淌在久别重逢之后同样醺然欲醉的血液里。他们的沐浴混合了少年式的嬉闹与成年人的撩拨，直到水已微冷才意犹未尽地作罢，开始一丝不苟地为对方擦干身上的水珠。

撒加认真地看向自己的弟弟。那张面孔明明与他的如出一辙，却又好像截然不同。柔和的火光与窗外偶然划过的闪电不时照亮加隆的脸。那双爱琴海水般美丽的蓝眼睛在这样忽亮忽暗的光线里显得格外迷人。事实上，他的嘴角上混合着轻佻与挑衅的似笑非笑，他那强悍而又优美的身体线条，甚至连他胸口上刻印的骇人疤痕，在此时此刻都显得格外迷人。撒加怀着某种少见的忐忑张开双臂抱住他的爱人，而加隆立刻就比他抱得还要更紧更用力。  
他们相互拥抱着，倒在柔软的床铺上。

“撒加。”  
加隆贴近他的耳边，叫他的名字。他的声音里有被葡萄酒和热水浸润过的湿腻，甚至带了一丝丝求欢般的沙哑。撒加注视着他那光裸的身体，清楚地感知到他正在诱惑自己。他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他微蹙的眉，他挺直的鼻梁，甚至他胸前那带着粉红色泽的疤痕，它们都在诱惑他。

“撒加。”  
他的每一寸皮肤都在和他的声音一起诱惑着他。

“喂，我说，”加隆张开手在他眼前晃了晃，像是在为他的“不作为”兀自发笑，又好像只是因为刚才一口气喝下了太多的酒。他用仍然有点儿湿的额发蹭了蹭撒加的侧脸，然后让彼此的身体靠得更近。  
“你在这种时候发什么呆啊？”  
他说出每个字音的时候都在笑，像是无法控制自己的嘴角。饮酒和沐浴的效力累积叠加，使得他的情欲无法抑制地愈发高涨。他紧紧贴住撒加的身体，让他们的性器相互触碰摩擦，想要从对方那里榨出更多的行动力。可撒加看起来居然并不急于索取，只是温柔得让他非常窝火地不停抚摸着他，像是想用更多的时间让彼此的身体重新认识，直到再次熟悉。

加隆当然明白撒加的顾虑。虽然他们并不是从来没有做过，但上一次像这样肌肤相亲已经是十三年前的事了。那时候的他们只不过是十几岁的少年，他们之间最亲密的程度也仅限于用一两根手指去抚慰和探索。  
他知道撒加想要他，就像他想要撒加。但撒加也生怕伤到他。  
真是个傻瓜。

加隆把自己完全贴上去，狠狠地吻住了撒加的嘴。他的亲吻全然不像撒加的吻那样缠绵缱绻，而是快意热烈得近乎粗暴。他用唇舌把自己今晚品尝过的葡萄酒香全数过度到撒加口中，吻得兴起时便顺手扣住兄长的脖颈，忽轻忽重地啃咬起来。

“你不来，那我可来了。”  
他说着，低头含住撒加乳尖，起初几下是轻轻的吮吻，很快就变成用齿尖磨碾和啮咬。他的唇舌从兄长的胸口一直舔到小腹，再舔上那微微摇晃着的阴茎。  
撒加当然没有拒绝他。  
于是，加隆就再次促狭地笑起来：  
“虚伪的家伙。你明明就很想要吧！”

他十分孩子气地用指尖来回拨弄着撒加的器官，在它勃起得更厉害的时候得意地大笑，然后，在撒加的注视下，他半点儿也没犹豫地把它含住了，开始试探性的舔舐。听到一阵压抑的吸气声，加隆半眯起眼睛，放松喉咙让他的哥哥能够进得更深，紧接着又是玩性大起的舔弄和含吮。

撒加的呼吸变得有些凌乱，他不由自主地伸手抓住加隆的顶发，无法控制地想要从他那里获得更多快感。他的手摸过加隆的侧脸，被加隆紧紧地抓住。撒加低下头，看见加隆近乎虔诚的投入表情和眼角泛起的红晕，也看见他正不断地吮吸吞吐着自己的器官，动作与力度都如同不久前那些放肆无羁的亲吻。一股热流猛地涌向他的下腹，撒加急忙从加隆的掌握中抽回自己的手，有点着急地把他往外推。  
他的阴茎从加隆口中滑出来，浓稠的精液随即喷出，几乎尽数粘在加隆的侧脸上和嘴角边。

“……加隆，我不是……”  
圣域的教皇大人罕见地一时说不出话。他扯过枕巾去擦对方的脸，但加隆已经抿着薄唇吞下嘴角的精液，然后支起身来再次吻住了他。  
“……别废话。”  
加隆从齿缝里说，用力地吻着他，像是怎样也不舍得放开。  
嘴唇上掠过的些微刺痛感让撒加更紧地抱住加隆，同时伸手握住了他的器官。加隆的唇间立刻漏下一些细小的呜咽，他用舌尖轻舔着撒加的耳廓，声音低沉魅惑：  
“就这样，别停……”

他们紧紧拥抱，肌肤相贴，撒加掌握着那根硬热的器官，像他们在少年时曾经做过的那样不停地上下撸动着。加隆在他的攻势中喘息着，不由自主地挺动腰臀，很快就释放出来。  
他们仍然保持着拥抱的姿势，继续着彼此间的亲吻，加隆的指尖在撒加的脊柱上轻轻地滑过，嘴角翘出一个快乐却并不满足的弧度。

撒加还要试图为他稍作清理，加隆却一把握住他的手，按在自己溅了精液的小腹上，又攥紧他的手指探向更下面的地方，那里的毛发被打湿，皮肤下的经络微微地跳动着。  
“不是说了吗，别停。”  
他盯着撒加仍然略显犹豫的表情，近乎恼恨地说：  
“难道你想要我自己来？”  
见对方不答话，他便继续又气又笑地说：  
“好吧，遵命，我的教皇大人。”

微凉的润滑剂在加隆的皮肤上激起了细小的战栗。修长的手指不停地动作，撒加着迷般看着它们，呼吸难以抑制地变得急促粗重。  
加隆自己弄了一阵，回头就看到撒加的眼神，便有些恨恨地一把抓住他的手：  
“喂，你看够了没有！”

他的力道大得在皮肤上留下了红印，却还是不管不顾地紧攥着撒加的手往自己的臀缝里蹭。那里是润湿而柔软的，穴口微微张合，像是在邀请。  
“快点！”  
加隆盯着他，像在下命令似的说，然后又忍不住为自己这样的不知羞耻而笑出声来。  
“快点……”  
他边笑边重复催促，那双宝石般美丽的蓝眼睛里浸染着一层情欲的水汽，带笑的声音里混进葡萄酒的醇美，以及近乎撒娇的讨饶，  
“别再折磨我了……你这个心口不一的……”  
他紧握着撒加的手凑了过来，呼吸的温度和着连绵的酒香，喷洒在撒加的耳边，有些借醉的肆无忌惮，也有些甜蜜的无奈：“蠢、哥、哥。”

即便是以调笑的模样说出，那个称呼也仿佛一种魔咒。撒加的脑海里忽然闪过一片空白。如果说直到刚才心底里不断催生出的情欲还像是涌浪般动荡冲刷，那它此刻就像是汹涌奔袭的海啸，以一种完全陌生的力量瞬间冲垮了他向来引以为傲的防线。那样无与伦比的强大几乎让他感到一丝恐惧，但他毫无抵抗之力地成为了它的俘虏。

“哥哥，”加隆还附在耳边叫着他，“……求你了。”

撒加一时屏住了呼吸。  
他可以在其他任何事上完美地控制自己，却无法在这件事中抵御深入血脉的本能。

等到反应过来的时候，他已经把第三根手指埋进了加隆的身体里。  
加隆发出连续的抽气声，不自觉地挺起腰身，让自己体内的敏感点准确地磨着撒加的指尖，那样的反应让撒加终于忍不住问道：  
“你自己的时候……也这样过吗？”  
“……偶尔。”  
加隆回答的声音忽然变得很轻。他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，唇缝里吐露的字音像是酒醉的咕哝，或者清醒的呓语，  
“……太想你的时候。”

撒加心里骤然感到一阵难言的酸楚，下身却愈发饱涨，两种截然相反的欲望快要将他撕裂为两半。他的手指被温暖湿润的甬道包裹着，那阔别已久的触感几乎让他产生落泪的冲动。然而，从未容纳过三根手指的后穴此时正紧张地收缩，以至于加隆的整个身体都在微微发抖。

“很疼……是不是？”  
“……没有。”  
加隆边说边咬住了嘴唇。他感到撒加用拇指轻缓地揉弄着他的穴口，随之而来的……竟是温热柔软的舌面，极为熨帖地轻舔着穴口周围的层层褶皱。加隆猛地睁开眼睛，近乎受惊般想要推开撒加，却被对方牢牢地按住了。  
“……乖，别动。”  
“撒加……”  
加隆半撑起身往下面看过去。他看不见撒加的脸，只能感受到那温暖的唇舌，一寸寸地吻过他紧收的阴囊、柔软的会阴、潮湿的穴口。加隆忽然觉得浑身软热，他无力地向后倒在床上，脸颊、肩颈和胸口同时泛起情欲的红潮，无法控制地大声呻吟起来。

撒加重新抬起头的时候，眼里的神情几乎有些得意的逗弄，上扬的语气也跟起初的犹豫不决判若两人：  
“亲爱的，你为什么这么湿啊？”  
加隆现在的确湿得厉害，从里到外都是。他感到自己的脸颊热得要烧起来，但那种含着轻佻与挑衅的笑意倒是又回到了他的嘴角。他笑笑地盯着撒加，修长的双腿毫无顾忌地大张，一字一顿地回答：  
“当然是因为你啊……哥哥。”  
随着最后一个字音落下，撒加也将早已硬热的阴茎送进了那具完全打开的身体。他俯身压住加隆，抚摸着他在情动中热烫的皮肤，吻着他泛红的脸颊，一点点地将自己埋到最深的地方。

这是他们真正意义上的“第一次”。加隆朦胧地眯起眼睛，忽然意识到自己正被撒加温柔的小宇宙笼罩着。如同沐浴时被热水浸泡的温暖舒适抚慰着无比紧绷的穴口，很快便消解了残存的酸胀与疼痛。

“你这家伙……居然在这种时候……雅典娜要被你气死了！”  
“……这种时候，还是不要提女神比较好吧。”  
“唔……也对……”

前所未有的快感从下身一波接一波地涌起，加隆的喉底发出满足的呜咽，他紧紧地搂住撒加，包裹他，容纳他，被他占有也占有着他。  
“哥哥……”  
他叹息般唤道，抬起上半身用力地吻住撒加的嘴，水声先是流连在彼此的唇间，紧接着便在他们身下连绵不断地响起。

加隆重新闭上眼睛，在撒加的连续顶弄中向后仰起头，暴露出最为脆弱的咽喉部位。撒加无法抗拒地吻上去，感到滚烫的血液在那里流淌而过。从心脏最深处迸发出的强悍生命力，用每一次跳动昭示着加隆对他的信任和爱意。他的唇一次次烙印在那里，细致的亲吻渐渐变成强势的吮吸和撕咬，留下连片的紫红色痕迹，起初时那些温柔的顶弄也成为毫不留情的侵入和掠夺。

“加隆……”  
撒加的声音里混进了令加隆感到陌生的情绪，他甚至从中感到一缕隐忍的痛苦。加隆睁开眼，撒加却像是要躲开他的目光般偏过了脸。

“……加隆。”  
他想要诉说的所有情绪最后只化为又一声尾音轻颤的呼唤。加隆刚想回应他，身体已经被翻转过去。从背后而来的抽插如同搏命般迫切而凶猛，加隆被冲撞得俯下身去，发出难耐的喘息和呻吟。暖色的火光洒落下来，跳跃的光点缀在他散开的海色长发间，犹如一颗颗坠落的星星，凹陷的腰窝里流动着魅惑的蜂蜜色泽。

撒加用双手紧扣住那劲细的腰，一次次地填满加隆，动作越来越快，也越来越凶狠，像是想要将自己在这十三年间失去的东西悉数夺回，却又像是想要将自己从加隆那里带走的全数归还。加隆的身体不住地晃动着，脸几乎要埋进被子里。他在呼吸不畅的间隙里享受着兄长的给予与掠夺，每当感到对方的力道有所收敛便颤声叫着“哥哥”，然后便会如愿得到又一阵狂风暴雨般的侵占。

虽然无法看到撒加的表情，虽然来自身后的撤出和填埋变得越来越不够温存，加隆却并不觉得介意，事实上，在撒加逐渐失却章法的冲撞中，他的内心深处甚至隐约升起某种彼此救赎般的满足与欣喜。

他知道，比起自己，或许撒加更加需要这场放纵的性爱。

加隆的额头抵住枕头，左肘撑稳身体，右手朝后摸上撒加的大腿，感到那里的肌肉在发力时的勃动。他沿着撒加的腿部线条往上摸，一直摸到那根正在来回抽送的阴茎，便略微侧着身，探着手指跟随撒加的动作，一次次地插入又退出，以最直接的方式感受着兄长的占有。那有力的进出令加隆剧烈地喘息着，阴茎叫嚣着挺立坚硬，湿漉漉的前端不断磨蹭着床单，每一根筋脉都在鼓胀跳痛。  
感受到内部强烈的收缩，撒加俯身伏在加隆耳边，声音里有种别样低沉的动情，是今晚早些时候就已经说过的那句：“我爱你。”  
一边说着，一边用手指轻柔地抚弄过他的会阴。  
加隆的身体顿时战栗起来。  
“我也爱你……”  
他的声音里带了一缕颤抖的哭腔，后穴一阵一阵地痉挛，在撒加的抽插和抚摸中剧烈地射精。  
撒加原本想要抽出阴茎，加隆还沾着体液的手却一把按住他的大腿，一面狠狠地掐了一下，一面气喘吁吁地说：“哥哥……别走！”  
撒加不禁浑身一颤，便不由自主地尽数释放在加隆里面。  
他们倒在床上，沉沉地喘息着，身体却仍然相连相系，久久不愿分开。


End file.
